


The Princess and the Dragon

by NoctIsFishing



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fic, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young man who found himself raising a daughter on his own. While he struggled through his relationship mishaps, all his daughter wanted was to live out her favorite bedtime story. Even with the constant reminder that true love for him might be just around the corner, one thing was for certain: for his little princess, a father's love always comes first.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #19 / June 2020





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by r/FanFiction's June Writing Prompt Challenge using the words "gaffe" & "dragon".
> 
> Thanks to Music_Chick for being an awesome beta for this. <3

On the night before his daughter's big event, 28-year-old Tai Yagami couldn't feel anything but miserable.

Physically, he was fine. His stomach wasn't aching of any ailments, and he wasn't adverse to the dinner he had yet to prepare that evening. It was his mood that deterred him from moving about-his mood that kept him sitting on the floor with his upper body slouched over the dining table.

On the opposite end of the table was his daughter Saya, not yet six years old, mirroring his position. She lifted her head up toward him, craning her neck with her long, thick brown hair falling onto her cheek, and her bright, brown eyes staring curiously at the top of Tai's own mop of hair.

"Papa…?" she asked timidly, but she was met with a groan from him. She didn't know what to do when he acted like this, so she resorted to imitating him until he moved.

Luckily, the front door to the apartment opened, and Tai's younger sister Kari walked in. She raised her brow in confusion the moment her eyes fell on her brother and niece at the table.

"Tai? Saya? What in the world is going on with you two?" she asked.

"Papa said he made a goof," said Saya somberly.

"I said it was a _'gaffe'_ ," Tai said.

Kari giggled. "Same difference. When haven't you done that?"

Tai refrained from name-calling his sister, who approached Saya and gave her a kiss and a tight hug. He watched Saya's eyes light up immediately.

"Let's go make some curry rice for you and Papa?" Kari asked Saya, to which she smiled and nodded eagerly.

Together they walked toward the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Kari opened the fridge and bent down to Saya's level as she opened the vegetable drawer. Asking for the vegetables by their color helped Saya pick out the ingredients to hand to Kari.

"'Orange'... Carrots?" Saya asked after staring at the one she held for a while.

"Smart girl!"

Saya smiled widely as she placed the carrots in Kari's one hand, her other holding two onions. When Kari stood up and placed the batch on the countertop, she realized that Tai had finally moved from his previous spot and was now standing on the opposite side of the counter from where she stood. He placed two potatoes in front of her, his expression still gloomy, but the corners of his lips showing a hint of a smile.

"She'll only eat carrots in curry, you know," Tai said within Kari's earshot.

"What's next?" Saya asked aloud.

Kari turned around from the counter to survey the open drawer for other vegetables. She spotted the ginger that had been stuck in between the center of tomatoes and radish. "See the yellow?" Kari asked. "Get that."

"Yuck!" Saya wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

Tai couldn't help his amusement at his daughter's reaction. He walked around the kitchen bar to meet Saya and scoop her up in his arms. "That's a funny face you're making!"

"No yellow! Yellow icky!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. Auntie won't put icky in the curry - right, Auntie?"

"Fine, fine," said Kari with a small sigh, although she laughed under her breath.

As Kari began to chop the vegetables in front of her, Tai carried Saya with him as he went into her room. She gasped in delight when he fished out her coloring book and crayons from her drawer.

"How about a little fun while your Auntie cooks the best curry?" Tai asked her with a grin.

"Mm-hmm!"

After Tai brought Saya back to the dining table, he joined Kari in the kitchen to cook rice. Kari was already sauteing the onions and garlic in the pot on the stove.

"So?" Kari said as she stirred in the pieces of chicken. "What was the 'gaffe'?"

Tai's face fell, and the light in his eyes from smiling with Saya disappeared. "Things… ended between me and Kiyomi today."

"Oh…What did you do this time?"

"Wow, really?" Tai stared daggers at her. "You're assuming that I was the cause?"

"Who else would it have been?"

Tai grumbled as he grabbed the rice pot to fill with rice. But soon after, he let out a loud sigh when he stood in front of the sink, letting the water run over the rice in the pot as he rinsed. "Who am I kidding? It was my fault. I couldn't fit her into my life when she wanted. It wasn't fair to her."

"How long has it been since you started dating? Five months?"

"'Three months of dating, two months of wasting my time'... was what she said."

"Oh, so _she_ dumped _you_."

Tai turned to Kari and scowled. "You don't have to be so blunt about it. It's not my fault that work at the office has been piling up lately."

"Papa always comes home tired!" Saya added from across the room, which brought a sad smile to Tai's face.

"Even those rain checks for her because Saya was sick. Kiyomi saw those as more excuses. I'm not going to blame her."

Kari gave Tai a smile of sympathy. "Your priorities didn't match."

"Yeah…"

As Kari added the curry sauce into the pan, she turned to Tai who was staring blankly at the rice cooker, which he hadn't set the button to 'cook'. Quietly, she pushed the button down for him, then joined him at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist in comfort.

"Thanks, Kari," he said, hugging her back.

Once the rice was cooked and the curry was ready, Tai and Kari prepared the dining table with plates and utensils. Tai kneeled to Saya to help wrap the bib around her neck, which she happily accepted.

The three of them gathered around the table and began to eat at the same time, though Tai's stare wandered to Saya before he took a bite. It had become his habit to keep a close eye on her every moment he could. The gleeful look on her face as she ate the curry rice brought a smile to his face. He also couldn't help but feel relieved - thank goodness Kari lived only two apartments down from his to save them from a late dinner.

"So, you still haven't told me what the 'gaffe' was," Kari said.

"Ah-" Tai began, but he was immediately cut off before he could continue.

"It was my play!" Saya said with her eyes wide and bright. Kari looked to Taichi with confusion.

"Well, it was part of it," he continued. "Kiyomi's best friend was in town. Apparently, she hardly ever was. Kiyo asked me to join her on a lunch date for tomorrow with her friend, which I said yes to last week, only I didn't realize until Saya brought it up again, that tomorrow was her class play…"

"Oh, Tai…" sighed Kari.

Tai ran his hand through his hair with no words left to say.

"Kiyo was supposed to watch me slay a dragon!" Saya exclaimed suddenly, which made Tai turn to look at her with a stern gaze.

"Saya. We talked about this with your teacher, remember? What part are you playing?"

Saya's voice went soft. "A princess."

"And _who_ is supposed to slay the dragon?"

"The prince who rescues me."

Kari observed Saya's frown and held in her giggles. "Come on, Tai," she whispered. "What's wrong with the princess saving herself?"

"Trust me, I asked the same thing," he whispered back, watching Saya dragging her spoon solemnly over the curry. "The prince's mom just seems to have a much stronger influence on 'Teach', though..."

The rest of the meal was quiet among the three of them. Tai encouraged Saya to eat, which she obeyed, though she was still wearing a frown. It was only when Tai mentioned he would tell her her favorite story before bed when her mood vastly improved.

Once dinner was finished and the table was cleaned, Tai turned the TV on to Saya's favorite cartoon to grab her full attention. Then, he walked Kari to the front door before she headed out.

"I invited Kiyo to the play before she pointed out to me that it was the same day as her lunch," Tai explained to Kari. "That was it. My 'goof'. I guess I 'didn't care enough' to pay attention."

"Aw, Taichi. I really am sorry." Kari rubbed his shoulder in comfort. She had more to say about Tai's behavior when it came to relationships, but she decided to hold her tongue for his sake.

"I don't know. I thought it would be nice to meet one of her friends that she hardly ever gets to see."

Just then, a thought occurred to Kari, and it was something she decided was worth mentioning.

"You know, I know of a certain best friend of yours that you _'hardly ever get to see'_. You have an open seat for tomorrow - why not invite her to the play?"

Knowing exactly who Kari meant, Tai looked at her in disbelief. "No way! She has the whole weekend booked with her mom before she flies back out to Paris again. She'll just nag me for asking..."

"And you'll nag back." Kari looked up at Tai's grumpy expression with a knowing smile. "You know how to persuade her. And you know her - she might be preoccupied with travelling from place to place for her fashion duties, but she's always going to make time for you."

Tai said nothing else about it, even after he hugged Kari and kissed her cheek when she left.

He spent the rest of the night with Saya, giving her a bath and then brushing her hair as he sang a song with her from one of her cartoons. He didn't have a very good singing voice, but he found that singing was one of the ways he could get her to sit still while he tried to get rid of her tangles.

They brushed their teeth together afterward, and when he tucked Saya into bed, he rested beside her and launched into her favorite story as he had promised her. The story didn't come from any of her books; it was one that he made up himself with a little help from Kari's husband, TK, who was a children's fantasy author in his own right.

Saya loved listening to Tai tell the story about the evil Prince Mamemon who invaded a castle and forced its princess into the dungeon, where she was trapped with a dragon. Saya's favorite part was finding out that the prince had underestimated the princess's strength, and that the princess used her sword and slayed the dragon to escape and to take her castle back from the evil prince's reign.

And Tai never got tired of watching Saya's eyes light up throughout the story, nor when she gasped at the same moments of surprise each time. Best of all, he loved watching her smile with her eyes drooping into slumber just as he said, "and she lived happily ever after."

It was routine for Tai to tiptoe out of Saya's room and slide the door closed after she fell asleep. He would then hop into the bath for his time to clear his mind in his moment of peace before he went to bed in his own room.

He did just that, but as he entered his room, He knew his mind had cleared except for one thought - a thought in the form of words spoken by Kari with her voice he didn't stop hearing since she left.

" _She's always going to make time for you."_

Tai grabbed his phone and dialed, preparing to hear an earful when she answered; but at the same time, it was the voice of his best friend he missed hearing, and most of all, who he wanted to hear from the most.

.

* * *

.

On the afternoon of the big event, Tai stood at the front of Saya's school with his hands in his pockets as he tapped his foot against the pavement. Saya had already gone inside the school with her teacher and the rest of the class to prepare the props, and Tai had already made her pinky promise not to steal the spotlight.

The nagging doubts in his head were constantly interrupted by the greetings of the other single mothers whose children were in the same class. He flashed a smile and laughed loudly through the small talk that came natural to him, and he was used to the chorus of laughter from the group of these women.

The mothers in the group seemed to freeze in their place the moment they heard his name being called from the front gate. Tai turned to see the woman his age, raising her arm up in the air with a wave as she hurried down the path toward him, her hair a vibrant red under the afternoon sun.

"Thank God," Tai muttered to himself before quickly pacing toward her. "Sora!"

They met in the middle and shared a warm, tight embrace, both of them giddy with excitement to see each other.

"I'm not late, am I?" she asked anxiously when they pulled away.

"You're right on time!" Tai stared at her worried expression that quickly brightened into a cheerful smile. "You look great."

Sora laughed dryly. "I look haggard. At least I got to sleep in after my flight from Milan the other night, but thank goodness for concealer - I had to wake up early this morning to help mom set up the flowers for her friend's tea ceremony, which I have to go to right after this."

"You did that for me?" Tai knew he was looking smug. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"'Lucky' is what you are," she teased with a light punch on his shoulder.

Together they walked toward the schoolhouse, and Tai knew that he was indeed lucky. He had spent two hours on the phone with her the night before, alternating between bantering with her from her scolding him and catching up on each other's lives. She ended the conversation with, "I'll try, but no promises."

Sora turned to see him smiling, but his eyes told her otherwise. Kiyomi had only come up once in their conversation the night before, and she knew it was still a sore subject for him.

"I'm only here for Saya, you know," Sora added as she linked her elbow with his. "She's way cooler than her idiot dad."

"Yeah, yeah," was his weak retort, but his eyes that matched his smile was what made Sora happy to see.

By the time they arrived at the front doors, the teacher appeared and announced that the parents were welcome to go to the classroom. Tai noticed the stark silence among the ladies who had been laughing with him only moments before, but he thought nothing of it. Meanwhile, Sora felt the eyes of those women watching her like daggers as she walked through the doors with Tai.

They entered the classroom and saw the stage set up on one side of the room, scattered with props and set pieces made of cardboard. All of the students sat together behind the tall cardboard pieces that were meant to be a wall to separate from the stage, though they were still visible at certain angles from the seating area.

Tai led Sora to sit closest to the center of the stage. Sora could still feel the stares from behind her as she and Tai sat on the carpet; although, she felt the worst of the staring on the other side of where Tai sat.

Sora leaned toward Tai and was urged to whisper, "What's her deal?"

"Oh…" said Tai, holding back from rolling his eyes. "That's the mom of the prince in the play. She's afraid that Saya's gonna pull a one-woman show over her son."

"I can see that," Sora said, laughing. "She takes after her dad, after all. Besides, all princes are now Prince Mamemon, thanks to you."

Tai grimaced. "I regret telling you the whole story last night."

"Aww, but it's a really cute story! I could tell Saya loves it based on how you told me."

"So much that she'll ruin the play."

"Tai." Sora placed her hand over his. "She won't ruin the play. If she's anything like her dad, she'll know the right thing to do deep down."

It surprised Sora to see Tai worry over something so small. He was so different from when they were younger, being less carefree and more careful, especially when it came to Saya. She had watched his life turn upside down the moment Saya entered his life, but being a dad changed him in many ways, and it was a pleasant surprise for her to watch him doing so well.

Tai's lips curled into a smile. "You're right, Sora. Thanks."

On the other hand, it surprised Tai that Sora was holding his hand, at least, the moment he realized it. He felt his cheeks warm, and as soon as Sora looked down, Tai noticed her face turning pink.

As luck had it, the audio of a trumpet fanfare blared through the small speakers on the side of the stage, signalling the start of the play and drawing the attention of Tai and Sora's reddened faces toward the stage.

As Tai understood, the play did not include any spoken lines; the teacher narrated the story on the side of the stage as the children acted out their parts. Saya showed up on stage first wearing a shiny blue cape and a tiara above her wild brown curls, and her jaw dropped with glee the moment she spotted Tai sitting a few feet away from her.

The teacher cleared her throat loudly, making both Tai and Sora jump in their spots. Saya let out a small gasp and did a curtsy in front of the wizard boy next to her, who was dressed with a long mustache, cloak and plastic staff. But in return, he let out a cry and held up his staff, and three classmates wearing bat wings appeared, taking Saya away from the stage while she called for help.

The boy prince stepped onto the stage, and Sora was urged to glance at his mother, who was beaming proudly from where she sat. The prince lifted his paper sword up in the air, then he ran off as the teacher narrated his journey to rescue the princess.

Tai, however, had kept his eyes on Saya the whole time.

"She's staring at the sword..." he murmured to Sora as he spotted Saya behind a tall cardboard piece.

"Have faith, Tai," Sora whispered back.

Then came the moment when the prince entered the cave - a change in the set piece from the castle - and he found Saya standing in front of a humongous, fire-breathing dragon, or rather, a large, intricate drawing of one, which was held by two classmates behind it while one of them made the sound of its roar.

The prince waved his sword at the dragon, and with Saya standing behind the prince, all had been going according to plan.

Until she grabbed the prince's hand that held the sword. Tai held his breath, and Sora watched, stunned in her spot.

"Together?" Saya asked the prince, her eyes wide with determination. The teacher looked aghast at the fact that Saya had added a line that was never planned or rehearsed in the play.

But the prince nodded at Saya, placing his other hand on the sword. "Together!" he exclaimed. With both pairs of hands now on the sword, the prince and princess charged toward the dragon. Just as the sword clashed against the green cardboard, the classmates behind it screamed and ran off in time before it toppled to the ground.

The play ended with the class lined up side by side on the stage. The rest of the parents clapped with thunderous applause as Tai laughed in his sigh of relief and Sora laughed along with him.

.

* * *

.

Right as the teacher announced that there were cookies and punch ready for serving, Saya was the first to break the line of students from the stage. She rushed toward Tai who already had his arms wide open.

"You were amazing, my princess!" Tai told her as he held her tightly and planted light kisses on her cheek.

"Did you like what I did?" she asked.

"Now, Saya…" Tai pulled back, making sure that she was looking at the serious look on his face. He knew that Saya noticed this by her happy expression fading. "You didn't follow what the teacher planned."

"But… But I liked what I did."

That was when Tai cracked a smile again. "I did too."

Saya broke into laughter as Tai tickled her sides. Sora watched the two of them quietly in admiration. It was a wonder that Tai was able to raise a kid before she ever got to, and seeing him with Saya made her a little envious.

"Now, go say 'hi' to Sora while I figure out how to stand again," Tai said, letting Saya climb down from his arms and roll over to Sora.

"Soraaaa!" Saya cried, climbing into her arms and reaching around her for an embrace. "Tell me you liked it too!"

Sora hugged her back, observing the joy in Saya's face as her cheek rested against her chest. "I loved it, sweetie. You are the perfect princess."

Saya looked up at her and beamed. "I know an even better one."

"You do?"

"It's okay, I can keep your secret."

Saya's mischievous giggle caused Sora to quirk her brow in curiosity. Before she could even ask, Saya had jumped up and stood behind Tai.

"Oookay, now let's help Sora get up," said Tai, holding out both of his hands for Sora to grab onto. When he lifted her up, Sora stumbled and let out a startled yelp. Tai kept her hands in his to help her regain her balance, though he was laughing as he did.

"That's what we get for sitting on the floor for too long," Sora added with a chuckle. She lifted her knees one after the other to shake away the numbness, her hands still holding on to Tai's.

Saya then popped up between Tai and Sora, looking up at Tai.

"Papa, I'm hungry," she said.

"Hmm. There are cookies here if you want."

"I don't like those cookies. Sora's are better."

Sora held in her laughter.

"Well, then, do you want Sora's cookies?"

Raising her arms in the air, Saya shouted, "I want a hamburger!"

Tai looked at Sora. "Well, you heard what the princess wants. Are you coming along, too?"

"I probably should get going."

Although she felt a sting of guilt for declining, when Sora looked down, she realized she was still holding Tai's hands.

"Thanks for helping me up," she said with a soft smile and gently letting go. She turned around as casually as she could, but quickly darting her eyes away from him as she felt her face heat up once again.

"N-not a problem!" Tai stammered, realizing what happened as Sora turned around. Then he took Saya's hand. "Come, Saya, let's go walk Sora to the front gate."

"Papa, your hand is sweaty," Saya said aloud.

He called Saya's name as a warning, but he felt relief when he noticed that Sora was far enough ahead to hear.

.

* * *

.

When the three of them reached the front of the school, Saya was the first to approach Sora, who bent down to hug her once again.

"You know, hamburgers sound much more enticing than tea and snacks," Tai told Sora as she got up.

"I can't break a promise to my mom," she replied with a frown. "You know that."

"You can't blame me for trying. We hardly see each other anymore. Even Saya's sad about this. Right, Saya?"

"Rawr! I'll get you, Dragon!" Saya cried at the pavement where she spotted a lizard crawling away.

"Yeah, she's devastated." Sora joined Tai as they laughed together, then, they shared another hug. "Tell you what. We'll have burgers next time I'm in town. It'll be on me."

"Deal. Thanks for coming."

A high pitched giggle caused both Tai and Sora to turn to Saya, who was now looking towards Sora with her hands behind her back and wearing the broadest of playful smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Tai asked with suspicion.

"It's supposed to be a secret, Papa…"

"Tell me, Tai," said Sora, remembering the moment with Saya in the classroom. "Why does Saya think I have a secret?"

"Saya thinks you have a secret?"

"Yeah, I told her she was the perfect princess, and then she mentioned my secret."

Tai had a hard time figuring out his daughter's antics then. Why would Saya mention anything about Sora and secrets? What did a princess have anything to do with it?

The answer clicked in his head, just as Sora asked it.

"Unless she thinks I'm a secret princess, or something."

In a panic, Tai bursted into laughter, startling Sora in front of him.

"You know kids and their imagination running wild. They can be so silly! I don't know how she ever got that in her head…"

Sora decided not to press him, as skeptical as she was.

.

* * *

.

" _That's_ what you told her?" Kari shouted into Tai's ear on the phone later as Tai and Saya returned home later that afternoon.

"I didn't know what else to say!" he replied defensively. "She thought the whole story was silly when I told her anyway, _and_ she kept making fun of me and called me a 'goof'!"

Tai walked to and fro in the living room, watching Saya run circles around him from his peripheral vision. She hadn't been too loud for him, but she was shouting in triumph with the sword in her hand - the one Tai had convinced her teacher to let her keep in the end.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell Sora upfront that the princess in your story is _named after her!_ You told her the whole story over the phone, except for that one little fact, and to this moment, she has no idea?!"

"I-I don't know! I just couldn't tell her!"

"And why is that?"

"Papa! Papa!" Saya said suddenly.

Tai lowered the phone from his ear and turned to Saya, feeling fortunate for being interrupted. "What is it, honey?"

"I can't find the dragon! Can you help me look?"

"Be right there. Just hang on and we'll find it together!"

"Yay!"

"Tai-Hey, Tai?"

"Oops-" Tai raised his phone to his ear. "Sorry about that, Kari."

Kari sighed. "Do you know why I even suggested that you invite Sora?"

"Of course." Tai took a seat on the couch, seeing Saya now look into every corner and around the tables and chairs. "You knew I wanted to see her while she was in town, even though I didn't think that I would get to, given her tight schedule."

"Tight enough to squeeze in a two-hour conversation and a midday play for your daughter."

"She's my _best friend,_ Kari. Nothing more."

"I'm just saying, she's the only one I know you'd never make a 'goof' for."

"It's. A. _'Gaffe'_."

Kari said her goodbye, and Tai sat back against the couch, resting his phone at his side. He wished Kari didn't have to bring his love life up to have to think about how much he messed up with Kiyomi. His relationships always ended short and messily, the messiest being with Saya's mother. As much as he liked Kiyomi, he didn't feel like his heart was in it anyway, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, it was he who preferred to stay later at work than normal lately.

Only an idiot would do that. An idiot dad…

Tai's phone made a sound just then. He noticed the screen light up from where he sat.

"Sora?" he said, and Saya shouted and pointed at the phone.

"Princess!" she called.

It was Tai's first thought to tell Saya to be quiet, but Sora's message caught him completely off guard:

" _So, I'm the princess in your story, huh?"_

Tai froze as his fear of Sora finding this piece of information out had been realized. He figured that Kari must have messaged Sora the moment she got off the phone with him.

"Kari…" he grumbled under his breath. It was then that he couldn't wait for the day to get back at her for what she did.

Before Tai could even think of how to respond, Sora sent him another message:

_"So… What does that make you?"_

Rubbing his chin and trying to block out Saya's cries for the dragon, Tai thought about what his answer should be. He knew that if Kari were to butt in, she would coerce him into believing that he was Sora's prince.

Tai drew in his breath, feeling the heat rise against his cheeks. Him? The prince? Perhaps he wouldn't be the evil Prince Mamemon who caused harm to Princess Sora in his silly made-up tale, but the prince whom she would be able to slay the dragon with, like Saya chose to do in her play…

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

The noise Saya had been making distracted Tai from thinking about what part he truly wanted to play. He could hardly think - but did he want to? In spite of the breakup with Kiyomi, he didn't want to think about anything complicated; and despite the breakup, he was content with his life as it had been.

"Where are you, dragon?" Saya wailed. "Don't hide!"

"I know where he is!"

Tai smirked, typing his message to Sora and pressing "Send" right after. He knew that the response would make her laugh, after all. Then, he got up from the couch, meeting eyes with Saya who gave him a puzzled stare.

"I am…" Tai hunched forward, lifting one foot high to mimic a stomp. "... _the dragon!"_

As Tai growled and plodded his way toward her, Saya squealed with laughter and ran in the other direction.

Sure, it made no sense for him to be the dragon in anyone's story, but Tai knew that it didn't matter to Saya. He knew that she loved seeing her papa bring her favorite characters to life - including the dragon who was now chasing her around the living room - and at that moment, it was an answer that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wanted to write a single parent AU for Tai and make it an eventual Taiora. It's currently in my (digital?) monster pile of "longfic ideas".
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you're all safe and well. xx


End file.
